Your Criminal's Keeper, My Partner's Protector
by DjDangerLove
Summary: Neal whumpage. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Easy.

It was supposed to be easy. But when is anything ever easy when I'm involved? I just had to go in and make the suspect admit to embezzlement. Nothing bad was supposed to happen. A gun was not supposed to be pointed at me. A bullet was not supposed to be fired at me. Peter was not supposed to point his gun at another agent, but he did.

Simple.

The operation was supposed to be simple. But when is anything ever simple when Neal Caffrey is involved? Neal just had to go in and get the suspect to admit to embezzlement. Nothing was supposed to go wrong. No guns were supposed to be drawn. No bullets were supposed to be fired. I wasn't supposed to be called in. I was not supposed to point my gun at another agent. Neal was not supposed to need protection, but he did.

Plain.

The plan was plain. There was nothing tricky about it. One gun, one bullet, one life taken. I wasn't supposed to get caught, but I was.

Five Hours Earlier

Peter Burke and Neal Caffrey sat in the Federal Bureau of Investigation building in Peter's office.

"Peter, can we please go get some lunch? I'm starving!" Neal pleaded for the fifth time and for the fifth time Peter ignored it. The agent knew that Neal was not starving or in fact even hungry. The partners had eaten breakfast two hours ago and taking one look at Caffrey, anyone could tell the conman didn't eat an enormous amount of food. No, Peter knew exactly what his consultant was trying to do. He had tried it since the first day he worked along side the agent. He was trying to get out of paperwork. Peter was not going to give in.

Neal gave a loud sigh and hung his head, as he continued to read over more papers. Two minutes passed and he sighed again.

"Peter-"

"You are a child! Neal it is time you cowboy up and realize that in the adult world you have to do work! Now listen to me. You're going to sit here, with your feet on the floor," Peter swatted at Neal's feet propped up on the desk, "looking over these files and you aren't going to say another word until lunch. Understood?" Peter ordered annoyance and frustration evident in his voice.

"Can I ask you a question, first?"

"What?"

"When are we going to lunch?"

Peter let out an aggravated grunt. "Never, if you don't shut up! Now, work!"

Neal did as he was told. He knew better than to aggravate or annoy Peter any further. The agent had been in a terrible mood all day and had treated Neal like the felon every other agent in the FBI saw him as. If Neal was honest with himself, he was hurt by Peter. When the other agents looked down on him, he could brush it off, but not Peter. An hour passed and Neal's mind started wondering as he stared at the case files before him. He glanced up at Peter who hadn't said a word since he had yelled at him. Peter was still reading over files and taking notes. The conman was debating whether or not to try to start a conversation with his handler when a knock at the door caught both men's attention.

Peter stood up, not even glancing at Neal. The younger man remained seated until Peter opened the door to reveal Hughes standing there.

"Conference room, now. Bring Caffrey." The oldest man said and walked towards the conference room.

Neal looked at Peter and waited for the agent to say something. But Peter didn't even turn around.

"Come on, Caffrey." With that Peter followed after Hughes with Neal slowly walking behind him.

Once Neal was seated in the conference room, he looked at the people around him. There was Hughes standing at the head of the table with Peter, standing next to him. Then there was only one other person in the room. It was Agent Hickman who sat across from Neal, an agent from the White Collar division that had made it clear how much he hated the consultant.

"Caffrey this is agent Hickman. He is working on an embezzlement case that is coming to a close, but his partner is caught up with other work and can't go in and close the deal. The suspect knows that Hickman is an agent so he can't go in. So you will be going instead, make him admit to embezzlement, then we will arrest him. It is simple. Briefing will start in an hour. Dimissed." Hughes explained and left without another word.

Neal sat there and waited for Peter to begin protesting about him being handed over to another handler but it never came. Instead, Peter looked at Agent Hickman for a few seconds and went back to his office.

Neal's jaw dropped. He looked at his new handler for today and was unnerved by the menacing smile the Agent had plastered on his face. Neal hurriedly made his way to Peter's office.

"Peter, can you believe Hughes is handing me over to another agent? Hickman no less? He hates me." Neal said disbelievingly. Peter gave a very short laugh.

"Neal, it's a simple operation. If you can't handle it, maybe prison would be a more suitable place for you. And Hickman doesn't hate you. He is an FBI agent who doesn't trust criminals." Peter said not looking up from his papers. Neal was dumbfounded and angry but more than anything he was hurt. He had no idea why Peter was treating him like this. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"Peter-" Neal started to defend himself and ask what the hell Peter's problem was but the agent cut him off.

"Go get lunch. Your briefing starts in less than an hour. Don't be late." With that, Peter left his office, leaving Neal standing there. He turned and watched Peter get on the elevator, then made his way to the conference room and sat down. He wasn't hungry anyway, but even if he was he knew he wouldn't be able to eat.

Agent Hickman and a few other people walked in the conference room. Briefing took about fifteen minutes. Hickman gave Neal a voice recorder in a pen and told him he was to walk into a warehouse on Travis Road and simply get the suspect to admit to embezzlement by telling him he wanted in on the operation.

"We leave in five minutes. I'll meet you in the car. Don't. Be. Late." Hickman ordered harshly.

Neal nodded and started to make his way towards Peter's office, but Hickman grasped his arm tightly and pulled him back.

"One more thing, Caffrey. You'll wish you were going back to prison when I'm done with you." Hickman snarled as he tightened his grip around Neal's bicep. The two stared at each other before Hickman let go of Neal's arm and roughly pushed him aside to leave the conference room.

Neal walked into Peter's office but stayed at the door.

"Um… Peter?" Neal asked nervously.

"What?" Peter asked obviously annoyed. Neal had planned on telling Peter what Hickman said but the agent didn't seem to care so Neal changed his mind.

"N-Nothing. I'm just leaving."

"Alright. Bye." Peter waved a hand but never looked up.

Neal rolled his eyes and left to meet Hickman at the car. The agent drove until he was in front of an abandoned building.

"What are you doing?" Neal asked puzzled as he realized this isn't the warehouse on Travis Road.

"The meeting was moved to here. Inside source told us."

"Since when? Does Hughes know-" Neal began to question.

"Since I just told. Listen to me you little snot. I'm the agent I know what I'm doing don't question me. Now get your ass in there." Hickman snarled.

Neal got out of the car and wondered why he didn't see any of the FBI team around, not even a surveillance van. But just dismissed the thought.

Neal stood in front of a man that was not Steve Davis, the man the agency suspected of embezzlement. He had never seen this man before. But he figured it was just a guard.

"Who are you?" The bulky man ordered.

"I'm Nick Halden. I'm here to make your boss a fortune." Neal lied smoothly and flashed his winning smile.

"Oh, yeah? And who exactly is this boss you speak of?" The bulky man laughed.

Neal was slightly confused.

"Steve Davis." He replied calmly.

"What's in it for you?" The man asked.

"What's in it for me? I told you, I'm here to make a lot of money for Mr. Davis. What I get in return is left up to him. Now if you would take me to your boss, I think Mr. Davis and I have some business to discuss." Neal replied as he flashed his pearly whites again.

"Of Course, Mr. Halden." The large man said as he turned to lead the way to a more private room in the warehouse. Neal followed, but was stopped short in the next room by the barrel of a gun aimed at his chest.

"Nick Halden, or should I say Neal Caffrey?" The man held the gun firmly in front of Neal and watched as Neal's eyes widened. "Yes, I know who you are! You theif! What are you really doing, here?"

Neal began to panic.

"I told you, I'm Nick-"

The man cocked the gun and pressed it against Neal's chest.

"Bullshit! I know who you are! And you aren't here for Steve Davis. There's no one here by that name so you best start talking, or I'm going to put a bullet in your chest." The man snarled.

"Look, this is all a big misunderstanding. I must have the wrong place. I'll just go-"

"You aren't going anywhere, Caffrey. You're here to steal from me. I don't let people like you walk away from something like this."

The large man stepped back and fired.

"Burke we've got a problem." Hughes said from the doorway of Peter's office. "Conference room, NOW!" Peter followed Hughes and was unnerved to see Agent Hickman sitting there without Neal.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"That dog of yours ran. That's what!" Hickman yelled.

"Settle down!" Hughes yelled.

"Neal wouldn't run!" Peter defended his consultant.

"Oh, yeah? Well you can check his tracking data. We were driving down the road, on our way to the meet and when we stopped at a red light he jumped out of the car and ran." Hickman explained.

"That's –" Peter began to protest but Hughes cut him off.

"I checked it Peter. His story checks out. Now, Neal's anklet says he is at the Brax building. Take Hickman with you." Hughes said and left.

Peter looked at Hickman as the agent stood.

"We tried to tell you about that mutt. Maybe now you'll listen to other agents instead of criminals, Burke." Hickman said as he walked out of the office. Peter stopped him once they were in the parking lot.

"I don't know what you are up to but I know you are behind this somehow and I promise you I will figure it out." Peter said sternly as he got in.

"I'm sorry, Peter. But there's nothing to figure out. Caffrey is a criminal, it was only a matter of time until this happened."

Peter, with his gun drawn and along with Hickman and his weapon drawn as well, walked up the front steps of the Brax building. This building had just been bought by a wealthy man who had just gave a very generous donation the Met.

He opened the door and Hickman quietly walked in. Peter went the opposite direction of Hickman until the agent hollered his name. Peter ran in the direction of Hickman's voice and entered the room the agent was in.

Peter's stomach dropped at what he saw.

There stood Agent Hickman and Mark Lepore, both pointing a gun at Neal, who was sitting against the wall, sluggishly. Peter noticed that Neal's skin was pale and clammy, before turning his attention back to the other men threatening Neal. Peter pointed his gun at Hickman.

"What're you doing, Burke? This man caught Neal trying to steal from him!" Hickman yelled, never taking his eyes off of Neal.

Peter left his gun aimed at Hickman and Lepore, but turned his head toward Neal.

The younger man turned half opened eyes, toward Peter. The agent looked worriedly at Neal. He realized Neal was taking shallow breaths.

"Did you hurt him?" Peter asked Lepore as he ran over to Neal.

"I caught him trying to steal from me! He was going to leave! I wasn't going to let him get away with it, so I shot him." Lepore stated as he dropped his weapon, but Hickman still kept his gun aimed at Neal.

"No. No. No. No. Neal? Neal! Come on, talk to me!" Peter ordered as he tapped the side of Neal's face. Peter began searching for the bullet wound. It didn't take but two seconds because soon his hands were soaked in blood. Neal groaned when Peter's hands pressed against the wound on the right side of his chest and tried to push the agent's hands away.

"No! Neal, I know it hurts, Buddy, but I have to keep pressure on it. You'll be okay. Everything is going to be fine, Neal." Peter tried to assure him. He turned his head towards Hickman and Lepore.

"Call 911!" Peter yelled.

Lepore pulled out his cell phone and began dialing but Hickman stopped him.

"No." He stated flatly, walking over to Neal and Peter.

"Hickman he is dying!" Peter yelled. But Hickman just smirked.

"That's what he deserves."

Realization hit Peter full force. Hickman set Neal up.

"You! You did this! You set him up!" Peter yelled pressing harder against Neal's bullet wound as anger ate at him. Neal tensed and looked up at Hickman who still had his gun on him.

"He is a criminal. I didn't set this up. He did and now he has to face the consequences." Hickman smiled down as he repositioned his gun at Neal's chest once more and cocked it. Peter quickly reached for his gun, but as soon as his fingers reached the weapon he heard gun shot. He felt Neal flinch beneath him. But when he turned his eyes back towards Neal he was surprised to find half opened, dull-blue eyes looking at him. Then he saw Hickman fall to the ground out of the corner of his eye.

Neal squirmed as Hickman fell to the floor by his feet, but immediately regretted it. Pain shot through him and he let out a whimper.

Peter turned to look at Lepore who held his gun out. Lepore stood there with a blank look on his face. He was about to get the man's attention when he heard Neal whimper.

"Hey, Hey, take it easy. Just breathe. Everything is ok." Peter said reassuringly. He could here Lepore talking on his phone. "There are two men who have been shot at the Brax building! Please hurry! One…One is dead and the other… he's dying! Hurry!" He hung up the phone and ran over to Peter and Neal.

Peter was aggravated at Lepore for yelling and letting Neal hear him. He didn't want Neal to be scared. But his anger quickly diminished when Lepore asked if there was anything he could do.

"Put pressure on his wound! Press as hard as you can!" Peter yelled and removed his hands so Lepore could take over.

Neal felt Peter leave him, his protector, his safe haven. He knew he was dying and all he wanted was Peter to stay with him. He was scared. Peter would protect him. Peter would save him. But he left and Neal began to panic.

"P`t….er!" Neal yelled as loud as he could which was nothing above a whisper but Peter heard him.

Neal couldn't see anymore. He was too tired to keep his eyes open, so he wasn't sure if Peter was still there but he wanted him to be more than anything.

"Pl-please….don`….leave me." Neal whispered. Peter sat down next to Neal and took back the task of applying pressure to Neal's wound.

"I'm right here, Neal. I'm not going anywhere." Peter reassured. He felt the younger man sag against him even more.

"I'm….s-s-sorry….f-for whatever…. I…d-did." Neal said, wearily.

"What are you talking about, Neal?" Peter asked confused.

"You…." But Neal didn't finish his sentence. Neal lost his battle with consciousness.

"No! Neal, come on Buddy, you have to stay with me!" Peter said as he gently shook Neal. Neal didn't respond.

Sirens could be heard.

"Go tell them where we are. Hurry!" Peter ordered to Lepore. He trusted the man to do as he was told and not make a run for it considering he would be going down with murder of a federal agent. He watched as the man ran off.

"Hang on, Buddy. Everything is going to be okay." Peter said, silently hoping he was telling the truth.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you guys think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_~Six hours earlier~_

_Peter slammed the phone down hard on the table. _

_He felt his temperature boiling. It started in his hands as tiny beads of sweat formed in his palms, which made his fingers that were now curled into tight fists, slip causing his nails to cut through the first layer of skin. He didn't feel it. The only thing he could feel was his heart pounding in chest as if pleading to get out. The intensity sent vibrations through his body and forced his head to pound. His teeth threatened to break under the pressure he put on them by clenching his jaw as tight as he could. Never in his entire life had the agent found himself to be this angry. _

_He stood and began pacing between the kitchen and living room. He ran a hand through his thin hair and exhaled loudly before leaning his arm against the bookshelf with his head laying on his arm. He closed his eyes for what only felt like a few seconds before his wife placed a comforting hand on his back._

"_What's wrong, Honey?" Elizabeth asked, bending down to try to see her husband's face._

_Peter didn't look at her. His voice was lower than usual with traces of betrayal, sadness and desperation and laced with fury. "They are going to get their way."_

_Elizabeth scrunched her face in confusion but the concern never left her face. _

"_Who? Honey, what are you talking about?" She asked._

"_The Bureau! The whole damn Bureau!" Peter screamed as he pushed away from the wall and his wife. He stopped with his back towards Elizabeth. _

"_I'm sorry….. I didn't mean to yell at you. It isn't your fault." Peter sighed._

_Elizabeth closed the distance between herself and Peter to stand in front of him. She grabbed his arms with gentle hands._

"_Peter, tell me what is going on?" She asked looking up at him._

_Peter looked at her. He hesitated before replying. He knew what he was about to tell her would crush her as it had himself. He sighed and slowly met her worried gaze._

"_They are going to take Neal away."_

Peter's mind replayed the events of that morning as he sat out in the hospital waiting room.

_First the Bureau was going to take him away and now God._ Peter let his head fall into his shaky hands, the hands that once shielded Neal from danger, the hands that once held onto Neal's shoulders to keep him from breaking after the death of Kate, the hands that were once covered in his partner's blood. Peter retracted his hands away from his head, as his stomach lurched. He made his way quickly to the restroom and emptied his stomach's contents into the toilet. After a few minutes of dry heaving, he stood and stumbled to the sink. He washed his mouth out and splashed water on his weary face. He looked down at his hands and saw blood that was only visible to him. He scrubbed at his hands until they felt raw. The irritated skin stung, but Peter welcomed the small amount of pain. _I deserve it. Neal's going through so much more._ He thought to himself. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he knew he was loosing his grip on rationality. He retreated from the restroom and made his way back the plastic chair he once occupied. He was startled when his wife suddenly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"P-Peter, please promise me he's going to be okay!" Elizabeth pleaded as she sobbed into her husband's chest. The agent wrapped his arms tightly around her but said nothing. He couldn't bring himself to make such an empty promise to wife.

They stood there holding each other until a male doctor in his late forties walked through the double doors and called, "The family of Mr. Caffrey?"

"That's us!" Elizabeth called as she stepped away from Peter. The husband and wife stood side by side. Elizabeth folded her arms, while Peter placed his hands on his hips as the doctor approached them.

"I'm Dr. Mumford, Neal's doctor. After two hours of surgery we were able to extract the bullet and stop the bleeding. The bullet didn't hit any major arteries but he lost a great deal of blood. I will not lie, it was very touch and go for awhile. He flat lined on the operating table once for a few seconds. But with a lot of rest, we think Neal should fully recover within a few weeks to a month. His chest will be severely sore and he will be easily exhausted for awhile but no permanent damage has been done." The doctor stated.

"Can we see him?" Peter asked after nodding his head in understanding.

The doctor opened his mouth to reply but closed it as he took another look at the agent. He gave a soft sigh then said, "Technically, no. He was just placed in a recovery room. No one is allowed to go back there, in case something was to go wrong. But I will allow only one of you to go see him for five minutes at most. Please understand these restrictions are in place to allow Neal to have a successful recovery. He is in room 333, just through this door down the hall on the left." With that the doctor left.

Peter watched the doctor walk away until his wife spoke.

"Peter go see him." She said as she looked at Peter with eyes full of sympathy and understanding.

"Thanks." Peter nodded and made his way to Neal's room.

* * *

The first thing Neal felt was nothing. He felt completely numb. It was an odd sensation and the conman welcomed it. He opened his eyes, thinking he was going to see his apartment in June's wonderful home and Mozzie passed out on the couch with an empty wine glass in hand. _I'm going to have to remember what wine this is._ He thought as he slowly opened his eyes. His eyelids were heavy and he could only manage to open them half way. His vision was blurry, but he could still come to the conclusion that he wasn't in June's apartment. There were no warm, rich colors surrounding him or the busy noise of New York floating around the room from outside. Instead he was surrounded by white and other than an annoying beeping noise coming from somewhere close by, the room was silent. He suddenly became aware of something large and plastic over his nose and mouth. He tried to lift his head to take in more of his blurry surroundings, but as soon as he did, every ounce of numbness he had woken up to left his body and was replaced with agonizing pain, mostly in his chest. He rolled his head to left against the pillow and groaned. He was startled when a large hand settled on top of his head and the fingers laced through his dark curls. He wanted to know who was touching him but exhaustion was winning over his body, preventing him from moving anymore. He closed his eyes, on the verge of sleep, when he was rewarded with an answer to his question.

"It is okay, Buddy. Get some rest." Peter's voice filtered through his ears, easing all of his anxiety as to where he was and why. He fell asleep, feeling Peter's hand run through his hair, still not aware of anything that was happening, but knowing he would be okay because Peter was there with him.

Peter walked back into the waiting room and felt his stomach drop when he saw Hughes sitting next to his wife.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Peter asked respectfully, but suspicious. He knew Hughes wouldn't be here just because Neal was in the hospital, especially since the younger man was going to be fine.

"I have something I need to tell you." His boss paused, then continued, "It's about Caffrey."

* * *

**AN: Please let me know what you think... reviews are appreiciated! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Peter felt all the color drain from his face and his stomach dropped.

"What about Caffrey?" Peter asked in voice laced with fear and panic. Hughes took a regretful look at the Burkes.

"I have tried very hard to keep this from happening. I've been working around the clock to come up with some alternative but OPR will not have it any other way. Neal is going to be transferred not only to another agent, but to a different location outside of New York." Hughes explained defeated, his own dissatisfaction showing though.

"What? Where?" It was Elizabeth who stood quickly and demanded of Hughes.

Hughes sighed deeply. "Kansas City, Missouri."

Peter scrunched his face in confusion and gave a small laugh despite the situation. "Kansas City? Why would they send Neal there?"

Hughes gave a wavering look before responding. "That is what I wanted to know, but OPR would not tell me. I tried to do some digging but came up empty. Something is going on here, Peter. I don't think any of this is in Caffrey's best interest. I've got to get going. I'll call if anything changes. Once Neal is released from the hospital, he will be transferred, so we are on the clock." Hughes waved a hand and left, leaving Peter and Elizabeth sitting dumbfounded at their current situation.

It had been twenty minutes since Peter's boss had brought them such devastating news. Neither of the Burkes spoke a word, both lost in their own thoughts. But they were soon brought back to reality by a worried June and a nervous Mozzie entering the waiting room.

"Oh, Elizabeth, Peter, is Neal alright?" June asked concerned as she sat down beside Elizabeth. Elizabeth sniffled and wiped at her eyes. She gave a weak smile at Neal's tenant. "The doctor said he will be a bit weak for a little while, but should make a full recovery."

June was about to express her relief but as she took in the expression on Elizabeth's face she was confused. "Well that's good news! Elizabeth, why are you upset?" She asked as placed a hand on Elizabeth's arm.

"They….they are relocating Neal."

"What? Why? Where?" Mozzie exclaimed, outraged.

Peter, Elizabeth and June were all startled by the sudden outburst from Mozzie, who stood next to the door nervously. Peter held up a hand to stop Mozzie's rant.

"We don't know why, but there are sending him to Kansas City, Missouri." Peter answered looking at the short, bald man for a reaction. He wasn't happy about the fear and disgust he saw flash across Mozzie's face before it was masked.

"Haversham, can I speak to you outside for a second?"

"Make it quick, Suit!" Mozzie replied, hurriedly leaving the waiting room, with Peter right behind him.

Once they were out in the hall, away from everyone, Peter stopped Mozzie.

"Okay, Haversham. I know there has got to be a reason that OPR wants to send Neal to Kansas City and I think you know why." Peter stated, the agent in him apparent.

"I know nothing of that you speak of. I-" Mozzie began but Peter cut him off.

"Listen to me, Haversham! I don't have time for your little games and riddles. Neal doesn't have time! I need to know why they want to send him there, so I can at least try to stop this from happening. Do you want Neal to be taken away from here? He has a family here now! He has people who genuinely care about him and his best interest. Neal needs that, but it is all going to be taken away if you don't level with me!" Peter replied angrily, but his anger wasn't necessarily directed toward the shorter man.

Mozzie stared at the floor for a second as if contemplating whether he should say anything, as Peter stared at him. Then he looked up at the agent.

"That's just it."

"What's just it?" Peter asked taking a step closer to Mozzie making him tense.

"Family." He replied. "Neal… he was born there….he lived there until he was six years old."

Peter was surprised to learn such little detail about Neal's childhood, something that has been seemingly non-existent. But, he didn't see why that would be enough reason for him to be relocated there.

"They wouldn't send Neal there just because of that. What aren't you telling me?" Peter asked skeptically.

Mozzie waited a few moments knowing that Neal would never trust him again if he told the agent what he was asking for. But, an angry, non-trusting Neal, was better than a dead Neal.

"His parents…..they were murdered when he was six." Mozzie said as he looked at the floor sadly. Peter's eyes widened in shock.

"This man broke into their house one night and killed his Mother and Father, right in front of him. He knew Neal was there, but didn't harm him. This man… he is a serial killer in the Kansas City area but he has never been found. The only surviving victim of any of his crimes was Neal." Mozzie explained as he looked up at the agent. Peter just stood there in utter disbelief, unable to say anything.

"But…when the cops arrived…. Neal…..Neal told them he didn't remember what happened. Suit, he….. he pretend to have no memory of his life at all, not even his name. They gave him a whole other life. They faked pictures and everything, so Neal would believe that that had always been his life, that his adoptive parents were his real ones. They erased all records of Neal's life before the murder of his parents, so Neal would never be able to find out. But Neal remembered every bit of it, he just never told anyone about it, except me, which he didn't do voluntarily. Suit…. Neal can't go back there…. He never dealt with it then, and he definitely can't deal with it now."

* * *

**AN: Wow! I'm really surprised where this lead, actually. But this idea came to me and it felt fresh and new so I decided to try it out. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Important Author's Note!**

**Sadly, I will not be finishing this story! However, I realize that some of you enjoyed this story and want to see the end. So if any of you authors out there want to attempt to finish this story send me a message. In the case that more than one of you want to finish it….then I am not sure what will happen. I guess I'll just have to choose? But I really hate that idea because this is fiction and there's no "wrong answer" so to speak. But anyway, just send me a message if you want to write the rest of this story, about where you want to take it and such. **

**There are only a few things I ask…**

**This story remains Non Slash! And does not mention rape or suicide.**

**You keep the idea that Neal PRETENDED not to remember the murdering of his parents (but in reality he really does) **

**You write brotherly/fatherly moments between Neal and Peter (because well that is the best) and keep Mozzie in the story too! **

**Lastly, don't steal this…please message me about this for permission and give me credit for the part I wrote. **

**Thanks again for reading! And I'm sorry for giving this one up!**


End file.
